Dans la nuit
by Gratt'papier
Summary: Deux ans après la chute de Voldemort, Draco est traqué par les anciens Mangemorts. Alors qu'il se trouve avec Hermione dans le monde moldu, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.


**Disclaimer :** blabla les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, je ne vous apprends rien ^^

S'il y a des trucs que vous n'avez pas compris, des choses qui vous semblent incohérentes, les explications sont à la fin :)

Merci à Claire (PMCJLM11) pour le résumé.

* * *

**Dans la nuit.**

Ses yeux pleuraient de froid. Ses dents claquaient. Elle était belle ce soir-là. La neige qui collait à ses cheveux lui donnait un air angélique. Ses mains étaient enfoncées dans ses poches et son bonnet menacé de s'envoler à chaque fois qu'elle se faisait surprendre par de soudaines bourrasques de vent. Sa mèche, défaite, ondulée devant son nez, narguant peu à peu ses pas indécis. Il l'observait, tapi dans l'ombre. Il faisait ça à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Il se plaisait à la regarder, à l'analyser. Il se souvint qu'à leur deuxième rendez-vous, il avait remarqué qu'elle avait un mauvais sens de l'équilibre. Elle lui expliqua alors que, lors d'un attentat, un mur explosa à proximité d'elle et que depuis ce jour, elle était mal entendante de l'oreille gauche et que cela endommagé son équilibre. Cela l'attristé un peu de savoir qu'à dix-neuf ans, cette jeune fille avait déjà vu deux guerres. Lui aussi les avait vécus, mais il avait toujours été moins fragile qu' dans ses pensées et dans sa contemplation de la jeune fille, le garçon trébucha et se rattrapa à une poubelle, ce qui engendra du bruit que la demoiselle entendu.

« Draco ? Euh... Draco, c'est toi ? dit-elle en essayant de percer la pénombre de ses yeux.  
- Qui, à part moi, pourrait être aussi maladroit hein ?  
- Tu avais encore envie de m'effrayer n'est-ce pas ? Elle soupira. Le temps n'est pas à la plaisanterie et tu le sais mieux que quiconque. Ils te cherchent toujours, ne l'oublie pas alors arrête de faire l'idiot. »

Il leva la tête pour fixer son regard sur la Lune. Bien sûr qu'ils le cherchaient toujours. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Une trahison ce n'était pas rien. Ne voulant plus penser à ça, il se remémora l'objet de sa venue. Il s'assit sur un vieux banc au bois pourri qui se trouvait là et regarda à nouveau la jeune fille.

« Alors comme ça, tu as écourté ton week-end. Pourquoi ?  
- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.  
- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu me réveilles en plein milieu de la nuit pour que je vienne te chercher dans une gare moldue et je n'ai pas le droit à des explications ? C'est injuste, vraiment. Il se tût pendant un moment puis reprit : Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
- Rien. Il ne s'est rien passé. Elle se retourna et s'enfonça un peu plus dans la ruelle sombre qui longée la gare.  
- Non mais attends, je veux savoir moi ! Hermione, attends-moi bordel ! »

Il se leva et couru légèrement pour la rattraper. Comme le vent était glacial, il remonta son écharpe jusqu'au dessus de son nez. Voilà bientôt quatre ans que lui et la jeune femme pouvaient se prétendre amis. Lors de la première guerre, celle contre Voldemort, l'ancien Serpentard, effrayé à l'idée de mourir, se rangea du côté de la Lumière. Son intégration dans l'Ordre du Phénix n'avait pas été de tout repos : Potter et les Weasley - Arthur mis à part - n'avaient pas du tout confiance en lui. Quant à Hermione, personne ne savait. Elle ne disait rien, préférant garder son avis pour elle. A la fin de la guerre, où le bien avait triomphé, la jeune Gryffondor alla serrer la main de son ancien ennemi et lui murmura qu'elle avait toujours su ce qu'il adviendrait de lui. Malheureusement, tous les Mangemorts n'avaient pas été tué et certains avaient réussi à s'échapper, le premier étant Lucius Malfoy. Celui-ci, révolté de la mort de son maître, créa une armée composée des fugitifs de la guerre et de nouveaux partisans du Mal. Depuis, le jeune Malfoy était traqué par les sbires de son père qui n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : vengé son ancien maître au détriment de la vie de son fils.

« Je suis en train de penser que...  
- C'est bien, ton cerveau évolue. Félicitations, le coupa-t-elle.  
- Je t'en prie, garde tes vieux sarcasmes dans un coin de ta tête. Donc je disais que, tu me reproches de prendre des risques en faisant l'idiot et tout ça mais, toi, tu m'en fais prendre aussi.  
- Pardon ? dit-elle en rigolant.  
- Tu me fais sortir, seul, au beau milieu de la nuit.  
- Dans le monde moldu.  
- Ouais, ouais. Mais tout à l'heure, tu m'as bien reproché de...  
- Oui bon, ça va. Je sais très bien ce que je t'ai dis, dit-elle sèchement. Mais ce n'est pas possible ça, tu l'as garée où cette satanée voiture ?  
- Oh euh, un peu plus loin. Je dirais, à environ cinq kilomètres.  
- Dis-moi que tu te fous de moi, lui répondit-elle en soupirant. »

Ils continuèrent à marcher dans un silence de mort. Heureusement pour Draco, l'Ordre avait été là pour lui, au bon moment. Au début, seul Snape le croyait sur parole, jusqu'à ce que le père Weasley voit le vierge avant-bras du jeune homme - à ce moment-là, il comprit que le Serpentard était effrayé; mais aussi notamment à cause d'Hermione qui, quand elle était seule avec les adultes, plaidait la cause de son ennemi. Quant à Molly, elle ne voulait croire en la repentance du blond mais elle vivait avec, comme les autres. Harry, tout comme Ginny et les jumeaux, avaient du mal à accepter l'amitié qui naissait entre Hermione et leur puis, il y avait Ron. Ronald Weasley, le seul membre de l'Ordre à ne pas être au courant de cette amitié malsaine et c'était très certainement mieux comme ça. Il entretenait une relation avec la jeune Gryffondor depuis bientôt cinq ans mais était parti vivre en Ecosse pour une mission il y a deux ans et Hermione allait le voir le week-end, tous les trois mois, par divers transports moldus pour éviter les risques - le train étant de loin celui qu'elle préférait.

« Ecoute Hermione, ça doit bien faire deux heures qu'on marche et j'ai l'impression que... Que tu es énervée et que tu m'ignores. Tu pourrais me parler. Dis-moi quelque chose s'il te plaît.  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, hein ? Que tu avais raison ? Très bien : tu avais raison ! Tu es content là ? elle soupira. Tu as toujours raison de toute façon. Même le professeur Trelawney n'a jamais su aussi bien prévenir l'avenir que toi.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu n'as pas l'impression d'exagérer un peu ?  
- En tout cas, tu as su deviner ce qui allait se passer.  
- Je ne me rappelle plus ce que je t'ai dis. »

Elle soupira de nouveau et accéléra légèrement. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en parler. Et comment pouvait-il avoir oublié ce qu'il lui avait dit ? C'était le matin même, il l'avait accompagné à la gare. Aujourd'hui, on était le 26 novembre et ça faisait trois mois et huit jours qu'Hermione n'avait pas vu Ronald.

** Flashback  
**  
« Ce que je veux dire Draco, c'est que lorsque deux personnes vivent très loin l'une de l'autre, les règles de couple ne sont pas les mêmes que les relations habituelles. C'est évident.  
- Et c'est pour ça que ça te convient parfaitement : parce que ce n'est pas une vraie relation. Il gara la voiture dans la ruelle à côté de la gare.  
- Comment ça ?- Eh bien, tu n'es pas exactement dans la réalité. Ton histoire avec la belette, c'est un peu un conte de fée.  
- Ouais bah conte de fée ou pas, je vais en profiter mon vieux.  
- Hermione écoute-moi. Ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est un rêve. Mais tu ne vis pas se rêve éveillée, toi tu le fais en fermant les yeux.  
- On ne t'a jamais dis que les rêves pouvaient devenir réalité ? Hm ?  
- Il paraît que ça arrive, ouais. Mais sache Cendrillon que, au moment où tu t'y attends le moins, ta gentille marraine la bonne fée repointe le bout de son nez et d'un coup de baguette magique, d'un seul, elle transforme le carrosse en citrouille et ton joli rêve est fini, terminé.  
- Passe un bon week-end toi aussi, dit-elle, énervée, en sortant de la voiture. »

** /Flashback **

Il avait été volontairement blessant et elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié. Ils marchaient encore, semblant s'être perdus puisqu'ils auraient dû retrouver la voiture il y a bien une heure. La jeune fille s'arrêta soudainement.

« Il y avait une autre fille. »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais son ami avait très bien entendu.

« Oh... Je suis sincèrement désolé.  
- En les regardant, continua-t-elle sans l'avoir écouté, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me dire que tu avais raison encore une fois. Et une fois de plus, je tombe dans le panneau. Je vais chercher quelque chose que je ne trouverais jamais.  
- Tu finiras bien par trouver.  
- Non. Non je ne crois pas. C'est plus qu'évident maintenant, j'ai la poisse. Je ne serais jamais heureuse ! hurla-t-elle en se retournant.  
- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as dix-neuf ans et que tu viens enfin de te rendre compte que ton petit ami au physique ingrat était un véritable boulet et que du coup, tu te retrouves célibataire ?  
- Non ! répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Parce que j'ai dix-neuf ans et seulement deux personnes peuvent prétendre me connaître réellement : Harry et...  
- Oh je t'en prie ! la coupa-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens pour lui exactement hein, mais ce débile ne te connaissait pas vraiment parce que si ça avait été le cas, il ne t'aurait pas trahi.  
- Et c'est pour ça que j'allais dire Harry et toi, Draco. »

Elle se remit à marcher. Ce crétin avait le don de l'énerver excessivement vite et de lui faire dire des choses qu'elle n'avait pas envie qu'il sache - à propos de lui ou de n'importe qui. Il était resté au même endroit, planté comme un piquet. Quand il se ressaisit, elle était déjà loin. C'était le moment. Il le savait. Il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Arrivé à la hauteur de l'ancienne Gryffondor, il ralentit et la saisit par le bras, la forçant à se retourner.

« Mais lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal ! Tu es devenu fou ou quoi ?  
- Non, pas encore, lui répondit-il dans un sourire. Je veux des réponses, je me pose trop de questions à cause de toi. Alors, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
- Par quoi ?  
- Tu dis que je te connais mieux que personne.  
- C'est la vérité ! Je crois qu'on peut dire que, en dehors d'Harry, tu es la seule personne qui me connaisse vraiment.  
- On ne parle pas de Potter on parle de moi. Tu ne peux pas continuer à me faire ça Granger.- A te faire quoi exactement ? J'ai confiance en toi et ce depuis le début, je te confie tout un tas de truc, je...  
- Tu m'appelles en pleine nuit, pourquoi ?  
- Désolée de t'avoir dérangé, je ne voulais pas.  
- Ça ne me dérange pas seulement, pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas Potter ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Tu es la première personne à qui j'ai pensé.  
- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça Hermione ?  
- Ça veut dire que... Je n'en sais rien ! s'énerva-t-elle. Ça veut dire que je sais que je peux compter sur toi, qu'avec toi je peux... avec toi je peux discuter.  
- Et tu en as jamais marre de discuter ?  
- Non !  
- Eh bien moi j'en ai assez de discuter, dit-il nerveusement.  
- Pas moi ! J'en ai besoin, ça me fait du bien, rétorqua-t-elle.  
- Je n'en peux plus ! s'énerva-t-il à son tour.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu vois, tu deviens complètement fou !  
- Je te dis que je n'en peux plus, lui répondit-il, suppliant.  
- On est où exactement ? Où as-tu garé cette foutue voiture ? l'interrogea-t-elle, complètement paniquée.  
- Hermione... »

Il la saisit d'une seule main qu'il plaqua derrière sa nuque. Ses lèvres tremblèrent, plus de peur que de froid, sur celles, pulpeuses, de la jeune fille. Puis, pris d'un certain courage, il l'embrassa franchement. D'abord étonnée, Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Peu à peu, elle se laissa faire, nouant même ses bras derrière la nuque de Draco. Voyant qu'elle répondait au baiser, le blond fit glisser ses mains dans ces cheveux chocolat qui le tentaient depuis si longtemps, faisant tomber le bonnet de la jeune fille. Leurs bouches dansaient en parfaite synchronisation. C'était doux et tendre. Mais Draco n'aimait pas la douceur et la tendresse. C'est pourquoi sa langue s'échappa de sa bouche pour se glisser sur les lèvres d'Hermione, afin d'approfondir le baiser. Elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde et entrouvrit la bouche, transformant le gentil petit baiser inoffensif en une passion dévorante. Le genre de baiser qui vous brûle les intestins, fait fondre tous vos membres, vous fait perdre le contrôle de vous-même. Plus rien n'avait de sens, le monde continuait de tourner autour d'eux mais Draco avait bel et bien l'impression que le temps s'était stoppé. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter mais fut bien obligé à cause du manque d'air qui se faisait ressentir. Hermione garda les yeux fermés un instant puis la lucidité se refit une place dans son esprit, lançant un grand seau d'eau gelé sur le feu qui consumait toujours son ami.

« Non mais t'es complètement malade ma parole ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, hein ? Comment ? Comment as-tu pu prendre une simple déclaration d'amitié pour une invitation à m'empêcher de respirer ? Réponds ! s'énerva-t-elle de nouveau. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris bordel ? Mais réponds-moi !  
- Je ne sais pas, je n'en sais rien. C'était... c'était comme une impulsion !  
- Une impulsion ? cria-t-elle en le poussant.  
- Ouais, c'était soudain, inopiné, momentané, incongru... tout ce que tu veux ! Je te promets que ça ne se reproduira plus.  
- J'espère bien, oui ! Non mais franchement, as-tu une idée des conséquences que risque d'avoir cette vulgaire impulsion ? Le bouleversement qu'elle peut créer dans nos vies si fragiles, dans notre univers si minuscule ?  
- Pardonne-moi d'avoir cru qu'un baiser n'était qu'un baiser. Je ne recommencerai pas.  
- En effet, un baiser n'est pas qu'un baiser. Surtout entre toi et moi. Tu sais pourquoi ? Elle marqua un temps pour le laisser réfléchir puis, voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle s'énerva un peu plus. Harry ! cria-t-elle dans un sursaut. Tu l'oublies ? Il est à prendre en considération dans tes impulsions poussées par tes hormones.  
- Mes hormones ? Alors je suis complètement obsédé ? Sincèrement, je ne pense pas que ce soit une des plus grandes tragédies de l'humanité que Draco Malfoy, dans un moment de folie conduite par ses hormones, ait osé et eut le courage d'embrasser Hermione Granger. Et tu t'es plutôt laissée faire, avoue, tu t'es laissée faire. Tu m'as carrément embrassé toi aussi ! Et puis, l'univers s'en remettra, crois-moi. Maintenant en voiture !  
- On ne sait même pas où elle est ! »

Draco soupira d'exaspération et tira sur quelque chose d'invisible, faisant apparaître la voiture. Il était évident que la chose invisible était la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry et qu'elle avait subi un _Amplificatum_. Et il était tout aussi évident que Draco avait «emprunté» la cape au Survivant, puisque ce dernier ne le lui aurait certainement pas prêté, même si ça avait été une question de vie ou de mort. Pour une fois, Draco avait écouté Hermione et avait pris la vieille Renault Twingo gris métallisé qu'elle gardait pour les déplacements discrets que devait effectuer le jeune homme dans le monde moldu. Malgré son piteux état extérieur, cette voiture avait un vrai tigre dans le moteur. Enfin, c'est ce qu'Hermione se disait puisqu'en fait, elle n'avait jamais eut à s'en servir. Toujours énervée, elle se retourna et recommença à marcher, suivant la route.

« Granger, monte dans cette voiture !  
- Non ! hurla-t-elle en se retournant.  
- Arrête tes bêtises. Monte je te dis !  
- Non !  
- C'est bon, je t'ai dis que ça ne se reproduirai plus, ne flippe pas ! Je m'excuse. Maintenant on oublie. Allez, viens.  
- Non !  
- Granger, ce n'était pas prémédité, d'accord ? Tu sais comment je suis : j'agis et après seulement je réfléchis. Mais c'est bon maintenant, c'est passé ! »

Elle était tellement éloignée de lui qu'elle ne l'entendait plus. Tout un tas d'émotions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle aimait beaucoup Draco, c'était certain. Mais était-elle amoureuse de lui ? Prendrait-elle le risque de contrarier fortement Harry ? Jamais elle ne s'était vu en couple avec lui, et jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il était intéressé par elle, même malgré les avances explicites qu'il lui avait faite un an plus tôt. Elle pensait que c'était physique, uniquement. Rien de bien sérieux. Car personne ne pouvait le nier, Hermione Granger, la Miss Je-Sais-Tout, était passée du statut de castor à celui de fille tellement jolie qu'un seul regard dans sa direction vous conduisez tout droit à la bifurqua dans une allée sombre et s'accroupit à un mur de pierres blanches, deux minutes se disait-elle, pour pouvoir réfléchir à cette situation cocasse. Son ancien pire ennemi, attiré par elle ? Il y avait là de quoi se marrer pendant des semaines. Et le baiser, si enflammé, qu'il lui avait donné, et auquel elle avait répondu il fallait bien l'admettre, ne faisait que lui confirmer que c'était une passion dévorante qui le rongeait. Même s'il avait accusé son dysfonctionnement hormonal, elle savait bien que ce n'était pas à cause de ça. Elle l'avait bien vu, dans ses yeux, qu'il en rêvait depuis longtemps. Elle avait beaucoup aimé ça, elle aussi. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il avait les lèvres si douces, que sa langue la ferait partir dans un autre monde... Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait exactement ? Mais, de toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Être avec lui. Elle ne pouvait pas. À cause d'Harry, de Ginny, de l'Ordre. Et puis à cause de ce crétin de Ronald aussi. Elle avait l'impression de se faire écarteler par ces deux sentiments qui étaient en train de s'immiscer en elle. Elle était tout bonnement perdu. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et souffla d'exaspération. Elle entendit la voiture s'approcher, roulant au pas.

« Hermione ? Hermione ! T'es où ? »

Il criait ça, comme si c'était normal. Comme s'ils avaient été seuls au monde et que personne ne pouvait les entendre. Hermione, se passant la main dans ses cheveux enneigés, poussa un juron. Ce qu'il pouvait être crétin, à gueuler comme un putois comme ça. Il n'avait vraiment peur de rien. Elle voulut se lever pour aller à la voiture et le gifler pour être aussi inconscient mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Une douleur, abrupte, s'enfonçait dans son épaule droite, la retenant fermement contre le mur.

« Bonsoir, mademoiselle Granger. »

Cette voix, glaciale, résonna dans la ruelle et dans la tête d'Hermione, sans cesse. L'éclat de la Lune éclairait ses cheveux blonds platine, pareil à ceux de son ami. Ses traits étaient tirés, lui donnant l'air encore plus fatigué et plus vieux qu'autre fois. Seules ses iris grises semblaient s'être animées dans cet être si froid. Lucius Malfoy. Il était là, devant elle. Une peur soudaine s'empara d'elle. Ce n'est pas pour sa propre vie qu'elle craignait en cet instant, non. C'était pour celle de Draco.

« Serait-ce ma progéniture qui vous appelle en vain depuis une dizaine de minutes ? »

La jeune fille était trop sonnée pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Mais comme toujours, sa lucidité revînt au galop, la secouant d'un grand choc électrique. Elle se leva d'un bond et courut jusqu'à la voiture. Le rire de Lucius s'éleva dans les airs, comme une mélodie tonitruante. Ses poumons allaient la lâcher si elle continuait à courir aussi vite. Elle arriva vers son ami, le souffle éreinté, et essaya tant bien que mal à articuler.

« Sauve-toi ! Vite ! Draco, barre-toi, merde !  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? dit-il en sortant de la voiture. Si tu crois que je vais partir et te laisser là, tu te fous le doigt dans l'oeil ma vieille !  
- La ferme et casse-toi ! Écoute-moi !  
- Mais... souffla-t-il, incompréhensif, en se dirigeant vers elle.  
- Ton père, Draco !  
- Bonsoir, fils. »

Draco paniqua. Il se figea net, comme si son père lui avait lancé un Petrificus Totalus muet. Mais ça n'était pas le cas. Il était effrayé, comme toujours. Son père réitéra son petit rire sadique suivi du fameux rictus, marque de fabrique des Malfoy. C'en était fini. De lui. D'elle. D'eux. Il le savait bien mais il ne voulait pas. Il voulait s'avancer vers elle, la serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser à pleine bouche... Mais il n'arrivait pas. Ses membres étaient comme gelés. Il était terrassé par la peur. Pas par la peur de mourir, mais par peur de la perdre.

« Draco, après avoir bien réfléchis, je voulais te dire que plusieurs options s'offrent à toi et je voulais que tu saches que j'en suis une. Que nous en sommes une. À ces mots, trois autres Mangemorts apparurent. Rejoins-nous, fils, dit-il en écartant les bras comme s'il allait se mettre à prier. Rejoins-nous et venge ce maître qui t'es cher et que tu as trahi contre ta volonté.  
- Ça n'était pas contre ma volonté, réussit-il à articuler.  
- Draco, rejoins-nous, sinon je te tue.  
- Belle entrée en matière, répondit-il d'un ton arrogant. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que c'est avec cet argument là que je vais te suivre ?  
- Tu préfères que je la tue elle, hm ?  
- Qui ça ? Cette saleté de Sang-de-Bourbe ? Vas-y, je t'en prie. Je me ferai une joie de regarder.  
- Pardon ? hurla la dénommée Sang-de-Bourbe. Comment ? Comment oses-tu-me... Comment as-tu pu me faire ça Draco ? murmura-t-elle, les yeux pleins de larmes. »

Elle était dans un tel état. Draco ne put s'empêcher de penser que, pour l'élève la plus intelligente de tout Poudlard et de tous les temps, elle n'avait pas été très futée pour le coup puisqu'elle n'avait pas vu la pauvre ruse dont avait usé son ami.

« Hermione... dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Ce que tu peux être stupide parfois, rigola-t-il en lui embrassant le front.  
- Oh... murmura-t-elle en comprenant enfin. Par Merlin, que je suis bête.  
- Ce spectacle plein de niaiseries commence à me donner des nausées, bailla bruyamment Lucius. Vous deux, dit-il en désignant ses copains encapuchonnés, attrapez-la. On la tortura une fois qu'on sera arrivés au château, histoire d'obtenir quelques informations. Pendant ce temps, moi, je vais tuer ce traître à son sang. »

Les deux jeunes gens étaient choqués de la nonchalance dont faisait preuve le Mangemort. Ils se regardèrent, les yeux tristes.

« Tout est ma faute, murmura Hermione.  
- Chut. Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, il l'embrassa aussi tendrement qu'il le put. Leurs larmes coulaient, se mélangeaient le long de leurs joues rougies par le froid. Leurs lèvres ne voulaient plus se séparer mais malheureusement, la jeune fille fut tirée en arrière par un des deux Mangemorts. Draco la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui murmura qu'il l', toujours d'une nonchalance stupéfiante, pointa sa baguette vers son fils. Il prit tout son temps pour prononcer le sort impardonnable.

« On commence par la pire des tortures ma belle. Tu vas le regarder mourir. _Avada_...  
- Draco ! elle assainit un coup de coude dans les côtes du soumis à capuche qui se tenait derrière elle qui, sous le choc, bascula en arrière, entrainant dans sa chute son acolyte. Transplane, vite ! cria-t-elle en courant.  
- _Kedavra_ ! »

Elle se jeta devant le blond et tout se passa à une vitesse déconcertante. L'éclair vert la frappa en pleine poitrine. Elle roula violemment au sol, jusqu'aux pieds de son ami. Il la saisit par les épaules et transplana au 12, square le couloir de l'entrée, un craque sonore retentit telle une explosion. Draco serrait fermement Hermione contre son torse, se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière. Harry, alerté par le bruit, dévala les escaliers. Ce qu'il vit le tétanisa. Draco relâcha son aimée et la regarda. Et il réalisa. Le cri de désespoir qu'il poussa à ce moment-là réveilla la pire des souffrances qui pouvait se trouver en lui. Ses larmes lui brouillaient la vue, sa voix était brisée, ses poumons lui faisaient mal. Il tremblait comme jamais il n'avait tremblé, son cœur s'accéléra et lorsqu'il leva la tête pour regarder Harry, il fut pris de vertiges. Elle était morte. Il voulait fuir cette douloureuse réalité. Ça lui faisait trop mal. Il ne cessait de murmurer le prénom de celle qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Harry s'avança vers eux à pas feutrés. Il n'en revenait toujours pas : sa meilleure amie était partie.

L'enterrement eut lieu deux jours plus tard. Nombreux furent les gens présents. Draco n'y était pas allé. Pour lui, elle serait toujours là, avec lui. Il ne la laisserait pas partir comme ça. Ronald avait eu le culot d'assister à la cérémonie et, lors du dîner le soir même, il accusa son ennemi d'être la cause de sa mort. Révolté, Draco lui rappela que ce n'était certainement pas sa faute car lui, au moins, ne l'avait pas fait souffrir comme lui l'avait fait quelques heures avant sa mort. Sur ces mots, il sortit en trombe de la pièce puis il transplana.

**Trois mois plus tard.  
**  
Harry toqua deux fois à la porte et ouvrit. Il était devant la fenêtre, comme à chaque fois que le Survivant venait le voir.

« Bonjour Malfoy. Comment tu vas aujourd'hui ? Tu sais, il fait beau dehors. On devrait peut-être aller se promener. Il y a plein de neige et...  
- Je ne veux plus entendre parler de neige. Compris ?  
- Je vais me chercher un café. Je reviens. »

L'Élu sortit dans le couloir et se dirigea vers la machine à café. Il croisa quelques infirmières et en stoppa une pour lui parler.

« Oh, bonjour M. Potter. Je ne vous avez pas vu. Comment allez-vous ?  
- Moi bien. Mais je commence à m'inquiéter pour Malfoy. Est-ce que son état s'améliore ? Non parce que là, j'ai l'impression qu'il... qu'il...  
- Je ne vous cache pas qu'il inquiète de nombreux médecins de ce service mais, nous espérons que tout est au mieux. »

Draco regardait la neige tomber au dehors, lui rappelant un horrible souvenir. Cette soirée qui avait si bien commencée et si mal terminée. Il saisit la boîte d'anti dépresseur qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit et en sortit quatre cachets qu'il avala à sec. Cela faisait soixante-quatre jours qu'il était interné en psychiatrie dans un hôpital spécialisé dans le monde moldu. D'après les médecins, il souffrait d'hypomanie, de cyclothymie, de dépression et de tout un tas d'autres maladies mentales ayant pour symptôme des troubles de l'humeur. Un programme tout à fait joyeux en somme. Il se dirigea dans la salle-de-bain et ouvrit les vannes du robinet. Il plongea tout d'abord ses mains dans l'eau qui lui procura un grand bien-être intérieur puis il s'humidifia le visage en tournant la vanne de l'autre côté pour refroidir l'eau. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, il croisa dans le miroir un regard chocolat qu'il lui était d'une étrange familiarité. Les larmes lui montèrent d'un seul coup aux yeux. Elle était là, derrière lui. Mais il ne voulait pas se retourner par peur qu'elle disparaisse.

« Tu me manques Hermione, dit-il dans un sanglot. Elle sourit.  
- Tu me manques aussi mon amour. Tu me manques horriblement, ajouta-t-elle en fermant les yeux.  
- Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime...  
- Je le sais mon ange, je le sais. Regarde-moi s'il te plaît.  
- Non...- Retourne-toi. Regarde-moi. Je t'en pris Draco !  
- Je sais que tu vas disparaître si je fais ça.  
- S'il te plaît... murmura-t-elle. »

Il se retourna alors. Et cette fois, elle n'avait pas disparu. Il éclata. Ses sanglots semblaient vouloir rivaliser avec les fontaines qui se trouvaient dans le parc de l'hôpital. Il hurlait en silence. Il avait beaucoup trop mal. Il était devenu complètement fou. Il n'en pouvait retoqua à nouveau deux fois à la porte et ouvrit. Son gobelet de café se renversa à terre. Sa main se plaqua sur sa bouche, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il n'y croyait pas. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible.

« Vous allez bien M. Potter ? s'inquiéta l'infirmière à qui il avait parlé quelques minutes plus tôt. Oh mon Dieu ! Un médecin, vite ! »

Draco Malfoy, par folie, par désespoir, par détresse, mais surtout par amour et par manque, s'était pendu avec les draps de son lit ce 26 février, trois mois après la mort d'Hermione. Il avait quitté ce monde pour rejoindre celle qu'il aimait.

* * *

Alors, alors. Quelques explications.

- L'histoire de l'attentat, son mauvais sens de l'équilibre tout ça tout ça, sert à démontrer qu'il l'observe tellement qu'il remarque le moindre détail et amène en même temps le sujet de la guerre.

- Draco ne montre pas son bras aux autres parce que justement, c'est Draco. Il se sent tellement... tellement lui qu'il pense qu'il n'a pas à se justifier.

- Draco a son permis, Draco connait Cendrillon... parce que Draco est ami avec Hermione depuis quatre ans et comme ils sont souvent ensembles (pour ne pas dire tout le temps), eh bien il est normal qu'elle lui ait apprit certaines choses. Et puis, avoir son permis, c'est plus pratique si tu veux être discret dans le monde moldu et ne pas te faire choper par des Mangemorts.

- Lucius parle de "château" et non du manoir Malfoy parce que tout simplement ils ont dû se trouver un nouveau QG, le manoir étant surveillé nuit et jour par les membres de l'Ordre.

Donc voilà quelques trucs qui coulaient de source pour moi (en même temps, c'est normal) mais qui ont pu vous paraître étrange.

Que vous aillez aimé ou pas, une review ça fait pas de mal. **Enjoy it ! (:**


End file.
